From Start To Finish- A Harry Styles One Shot
by brookehoranx3
Summary: Claire has always been there for Harry, but never thought of him in that way. But things change once you lose contact. Starring: Harry Styles as himself One Direction


I watched as he trudged down the hallway, head hanging low, not paying attention to where he was going. It's been like this for about four months, I can't help but feel sorry for him. Surely you know the feeling, it's a terrible feeling, seeing your best friend this hurt. Harry didn't do anything to deserve the bullying he went through. It all started one day, we were all at Amber's end of the year pool party. We were all in the pool jumping around and having a good time, except for Harry.

_I noticed he wasn't acting like himself, he usually would be bouncing off the walls like an idiot, but he was sitting there on the patio, playing on his phone, and his shirt was still on. I got up out of the pool and went over to him._

_"What's wrong Hazza?" I said, taking a seat next to him. Even though he looked as down as could be, he smiled. He loved that nickname. I made it up when we met the first day of kindergarten, and we were in fifth grade, and to this day, I always call him that._

_"Nothing, I guess I'm not in the partying mood." He sighed. I knew he was hiding something from me._

_"Harry, I know you, there's something wrong. What is it?" I grabbed his hand, not in a romantic way, because I never felt that way about him. He was like the brother I never got to have._

_"I'm not comfortable with taking my shirt off." He mumbled. I shot him a look._

_"What the hell do you mean?" I was confused. Harry's always been comfortable with his body._

_"Claire, you know about my two extra nipples.. and I don't want people to make fun of me for it." He finally admitted. I let out a little chuckle._

_"Haz, are you kidding me? That's what you're so upset about?" Harry didn't have two extra nipples, they were clearly just birthmarks he was born with, yet they resemble nipples._

_"You don't get it, you've known about this. Nobody else knows, and I know Mark will be the first to insult me." Harry said. I pulled on his arm._

_"C'mon, they won't say anything, and if they do, I'll kick their asses." I laughed._

Boy was I wrong. I made him take off his shirt and go swimming, and Mark saw it and on went the jokes. It was the middle of sixth grade now, and Harry's life is complete and udder shit, I feel I was to blame. The jokes wouldn't stop. Harry used to be the happiest kid ever, and now he just walks down the hall and gets tormented.

"Hey four nipped Styles!" Mark laughs. All those friends we had? Yep, ditched us all, now it's me and Harry against the world.

"You're such a freak!" This girl, Katherine yells.

I noticed something about Harry, he was shaking... _Oh no._

"You know Styles, you should really get those removed... No girls ever gonna want to be with someone like that." Amber smirks.

And that does it for Harry, off he goes running. I knew exactly where he was going. I groaned. It was Friday and there was one period left, _what the hell._

Nobody said anything after I ran after him, and frankly, I could care less if they talked about me. I wanted nothing to do with them after the pain they cause Harry.

I ran up the driveway of his small house. I knew his parents were at work and Gemma was either at school or over her boyfriend's, so Harry could cry in peace here. I walked up the steps and went into his room, and I saw a bump under the covers. I lifted up the blanket and crawled underneath and held onto him as he cried on my shoulder.

After five minutes of shushing him, trying to get him calmed down, his full on sobs were just tiny sniffles.

"Don't listen to them Hazza, they're not worth it." I said, pulling away from him.

"You tell me that all the time, but once people start putting you down so much, you start believing it. Maybe they're right Claire, maybe I am a loser that no one likes, I have no friends." He sniffled.

"Harry Edward Styles, shut your mouth. You're not a loser, you're not a freak, and who cares about them? Why would you want to be friends with anybody in that school anyway? In a few years, you'll be successful and rich, and they'll be asking you if you want to upgrade from a medium diet coke to a large." I said. He smiled a little.

"Thank you Claire Bear. You're the only person who understands." He said, pulling me into one of his amazing hugs.

"Just remember, I've been here from the start, and I'll be here at the finish." I mumble.

Another 2 years have passed and me and Harry are both in eighth grade. The bullying hasn't stopped, actually it's gotten worse. Harry really has been falling apart, and if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be able to survive school. The teachers try so hard to get everything to stop but it doesn't work, nobody can stop it.

Tonight, we're having a movie night at his house. Anne and my mom are going out to dinner, so the two of us are gonna be alone. Our parents didn't care though, they knew nothing would go on between us.

We sat in his movie room and went through the dvds we had. We always watch two movies, one I pick and one he picks, usually we have a chick flick for me and an action for him.

"Claire Bear, we're not watching the Notebook again.." He laughed.

"C'mon Hazza!" But he was sticking to his word. "Okay, what about The Last Song?"

He sighed. "FIne. But only if we get to watch Saw!"

I didn't mind, knowing me, I'll be passed out about halfway into the first movie. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn, chips, candy, ice cream, and soda and went back and took a seat next to Harry. You think that's a lot of food, but we end up eating it all. We liked food, and didn't care who knew it.

About a quarter of the way into The Last Song, I found myself cuddled up to Harry, his arm resting around me gently on my thigh. Of course this didn't mean anything, but it just felt like I was safe, and Harry was protecting me from the world. I noticed something though, there were marks on his wrist, they weren't like fresh cuts or anything, but they were scars.

"Hazza, what are these?" I held up his wrist, he swallowed hard.

"I don't know." He said, suddenly paying more attention to the movie.

"Harold Edward Styles, I swear to god you better tell me what they are." I said through gritted teeth.

"It was one time. You were at your dad's house for the weekend and you left your phone home. I had no one to talk to. I'm really sorry Claire, please don't be mad at me." He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, I just wish you would have told me. Listen Harry, there's a better way to get through this, and I know you can get through this, harming yourself makes it worse." I say. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry Claire.. Never again." I believed him. But I wanted to show him that no matter what, I'd be there for him. I looked at him, Harry was an amazing guy. I just wish he would see it.

"You know I see you staring at me." He laughed. I grabbed his face gently and pressed my lips to his. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I don't think he did either, because he wasn't kissing back. Once I was about to pull away, he finally caught on and started kissing back. It felt perfect, like our bodies were melted into one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back deeply. He smiled into the kiss, which was hot as hell but remember, I don't like him. After what seemed like eternity, we pulled away. He bit down on his bottom lip.

"The fuck was that for?" He laughed.

"I wanted to show you that you are amazing and deserve the world." I said, he smiled and hugged me.

"You're the greatest best friend ever, you know that?"

For the next hour and a half, we were cuddled up on the couch, laughing at the stupidness of Saw. He started singing very gently.

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you."

I was in complete shock. I've known this boy since kindergarden and never knew he could sing. "Haz, you're really good."

He blushed. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I don't like. Seriously. Don't let that talent go to waste. You should really try out for the x factor or something."

He laughed. "I'll keep the thought in mind."

I flopped on the couch and opened my carton of fudge brownie Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I surfed through the channels and turned on The Last Song, oh the memories.

Harry went in and tried out for the x factor like I told him, and he made it to bootcamp as a solo artist. Unfortunately, he wasn't good enough as a single for live shows, but Simon put him into a group with four other lads. Their names were Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn.

I've talked to them before on skype, and they're really cool and all, but since Harry's gone away, we really haven't talked much. The last text I recieved was that he was in the band and it was like God gave him four brothers.

That text was recieved four months ago. It really made me really proud that my best friend's becoming a celebrity and all, but I miss my Hazza... and more importantly, I'm in love with him.

The doorbell rang, I got up and hurried to go answer it. The first thing I saw was that bushy head of curls and the crooked smile with the dimples.

"Hazza!" I yell, not being able to control my happiness. I jump into his arms and wrap my hands around his neck. I can't believe this boy just surprised me.

He put me down and I let him inside. I didn't notice but the other four members and a girl were behind him. I let them in too and shut the door.

"Claire, I'd like you to meet Anna, she's my girlfriend." He said, grabbing the girl's hand and squeezing it. She was perfect. She was so skinny, blonde hair, big boobs, and a perfect figure. Compared to her, I look like a potato.

"It's so nice to meet you, Harry's told me all about you." She holds her hand out. I shake it slightly, feeling insecure.

"Oh, that's interesting." I said. Harry turned in and kissed her. I stood there awkwardly for a few moments and then I saw tounge action and just, ugh that was too much.

I sat back on the couch and noticed the blonde one stole my ice cream, and I didn't even care. I tried to watch the movie, I really did, but I just couldn't hold the tears back, I was broken.

The blonde one noticed me crying and put the carton down. He grabbed my hand and took me into the bathroom and lifted me on the counter and held his arms out. We sat there for about a hour and a half, me crying into his chest and him remaining there silent, holding me. Getting it all out really did help, but it didn't matter. I still lost my Hazza.

Now One Direction is the biggest boyband in the world. That day took place 2 years ago, and it was the last time I talked to Harry. He completely forgot about me, but I didn't forget about him. He followed me everywhere. Everytime I went shopping, I'd see his face on shirts, magazines, posters, and basically anything. One time, I had a breakdown in the middle of the store because I missed him so much. But now he's famous, and he probably hasn't even thought of me once. He gets girls like crazy. There's a rumor he had sex with a 32 year old... A fucking 32 year old! It's complete bullshit!

"NO. I'm not going." I said to my best friend Taylor. She had V.I.P tickets to Harry's concert tonight and wants me to go. She doesn't know anything about Harry, no one does but me, and it's gonna stay that way.

"C'mon Claire! I'm forcing you! I think they'll think you're hot! You look like Harry's type!" She said. I bursted out laughing. Oh the irony.

"No!" I yell as she drags me into the car. I try and find a way to prepare myself for this, but I can't. I'm not ready to see Harry, I don't think I ever will.

We got there quicker than I thought and she dragged me out of the car and into the stadium to the meet and greet room. We got there really late, so we were the last, great that means more time with them.

When we got up to the front, there was only four of them, and Harry was missing. I sighed in relief. Taylor was too busy flirting with Zayn, but Niall recognized me so easily.

"Wait, aren't you Harry's friend? The one who cried on me?" He whispered.

"Yeah, thank you Niall." I smiled.

"Anytime." He returned the smile.

"Hey guys we have to get ready for th- CLAIRE?!" I heard that slow talking voice that made my knees weak.

"I don't want to talk to you." I whisper.

"Then why are you here?" He said, flashing that smile.

"Because this idiot over here has an obsession with you guys and I'm her only friend." I growl. He drags me by the arm and pulls me into another room and shuts the door.

"What the fuck is your problem Claire Bear?" He says. The asshole has the courage to call you by your old nickname.

"Don't call me that. You wanna know my problem? It's you Harry. I'll tell you why. Remember in fifth grade? When you started getting bullied? Who was your only friend? Right it was me. I've been your only friend since then and you wouldn't even be in this band if I didn't make you audition. Then, remember that night in eighth grade when I kissed you? I've been in love with you since then, alright? I said it. But that's not all, two years later you went on the x factor, you met the boys, and met that whore Anna, and you brought her into my flat without even asking me. Then you sat there making out with her in the middle of my living room. Do you know how hard it was to watch you do that? I cried into Niall's chest for 1 and a half hours that night. He didn't ask me any questions, he just held me. That was the last day we talked, and you barely acknowledged my existence. Then you become so famous and you completely forget about me. I couldn't get you off my mind Harry. I had an emotional breakdown in the middle of a store because I saw your face on the cover of a magazine. And now you're so big and bad and famous, and you still haven't texted or called once. You had sex with a thirty two year old, a fucking 32 year old Harry! And when you were doing that, I was at home crying, because I missed my best friend. I didn't want to come tonight because I knew I'd have to face you and it wouldn't be easy. You've changed Harry Edward Styles.." My voice cracked as tears started streaming down my face. "It's like I don't even know you anymore... What happened to my Hazza?"

He just looked at me with wet eyes. There was a knock at the door and it was Louis. "Sorry Claire, but we gotta get ready." And he did look sorry, he really did.

"No, it's fine, I was finished." I said, before giving Harry the dirtiest look then leaving.

The entire concert was terrible. I couldn't sit there and watch him sing these songs about mending broken hearts when he was the one who broke mine. As we're walking back to the car, I think of something. I look at my phone background. It was me and Harry when we were in sixth grade.

_**"I've been here from the start, and I'll be here at the finish."**_

I choked back tears for the third time that night. When Taylor dropped me back at my flat, the phone rang. I let voicemail get it.

"Claire, I just thought about what you said, and I never realized how terrible I treated you. I'm so sorry for everything and I completely understand if you don't care. But I love you, so much. I always have, and I always will Claire Bear."

I listened to it over and over. I needed to go to his house. I ran to my car and drove over to his house. I knew he still lived there, and I pounded on the door.

"Claire Bear?" He whispered as he opened it. His eyes were red and puffy and he was shaking. I collapsed into his arms and broke down.

"Harry, I miss you so much. I have nobody. My life fucking sucks. I need you." I say while sobbing.

He makes soothing noises and keeps kissing my hair. "It's alright, I'm here now." He wraps around me tighter. "I'm so sorry."

I sat there crying for about 20 minutes. Then he took me into the kitchen and poured me some tea.

"I hope you realize, I really do love you. When I was on tour, I didn't forget about you. You were all I thought about. You mean the world to me and I felt so bad for losing contact but I was always so busy."

"I understand." I said, hugging him. He tilted my chin up and planted a soft kiss on my lips, more passionate than in eighth grade.

and I felt safe again.


End file.
